In a scanner system having a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) device, a mirror of the MEMS device is used to scan a beam of light within a field of view. Often, mechanical resonance of the mirror is relied upon as the operating mode because of a limited available actuation force amplitude. A resonance driven mirror typically cannot produce beam trajectories that deviate significantly from a sinusoid. Thus, a resonance driven mirror provides limited options for trajectories of the scanning beam.
Typically, a mirror of a MEMS device is driven with a sinusoidal signal to oscillate the scanning beam in a sinusoidal pattern. Such sinusoidal scanning generally involves correction for the variable speed of a scanned beam of light when the beam is used to create a display or to read barcode information. This speed correction generally involves some inherent computational burden. Resonant operation of a mirror of a MEMS device additionally limits the options for beam trajectories since resonant operation is generally only sinusoidal and symmetric about a rest position, and the scan frequencies are limited to a narrow range near the resonant frequency of the mirror where the mirror has significant response.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.